Hope for the kursed
by demonic fox 16
Summary: Years ahve past since fox and krystal broke up, krystal became kursed and fox hates him self for what he did, can old wounds be healed or will they couitne their sad lonly lives....do i really need to tell you anything else.


Authors note: This is for a contest with my friends on the DA chat room Starfoxanime .com/chat/StarfoxAnime so yeah, I decided to do something out of character…a pure love fic, so sorry guys no big booms today, okay so here it is, a story I've thought about for a while now……

Hope for The Kursed

Two vulpines walked across the beach, hand in hand, one a common golden brown, the color, the other, an exotic blue. They were the infamous Fox McCloud and Krystal, of the Starfox team, they had been dating for months. After Fox worked up the courage to ask her out and they were very happy together, they turned to each other, and moved close together to kiss, their lips met. Fox felt bliss, and soon, something else, it was salty and thick, he pulls away and saw Krystal bleeding from the mouth, he looked down to see a knife had been stabbed through her heart. She fell down. McCloud did nothing, could do nothing, he was in shock, and then he realized, he held the knife that stabbed her.

Fox woke up in a sweat, alone, all alone; he gripped his head. "That same damn dream." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking for something to get his mind on things. It had been a year since Starwolf defeated the invading Anglars, a year since the last chance he had at fixing a great wrong, had flown off and disappeared, he lost her, he lost the one person he cared the most for in the world.

"Krystal……" he spoke as he grabbed a bottle of whisky and took a swig. Though it killed him on the inside he knew it was the best thing to do, to keep her safe, he walked back into his room, whisky in hand, and grabbed a pitch of them.

"I had another chance….and I blew it." It was true; he did run into Krystal again, on Kew, a planet that was a haven for scum bags and criminals, she had changed her name, died her hair, and had a much darker attitude, but through all that, she couldn't hide who she was from him. Instead of making things up, instead of reuniting, with her, he let her be, still thinking he was to dangerous to be with, and he had hoped she had moved on and didn't want to open old wounds. Fox took another drink and stroked the picture again repeating one phrase over and over and he drifted into sleep.

"Krystal….I'm sorry."

"You promised fifty thousand for him alive!" an enraged blue vixen yelled at a young tiger in a business suit.

"That's before you tore up half of downtown looking for him, you get half, and you should feel lucky your getting half, you put our company in a bad position, Ms. Kursed." He replied and gave her a small stack of cash which she took and walked off, she stepped into a hanger and flew off, the tiger pressed on button on his desk.

"Did you rig the device?" he asked into the intercom.

"_Yeah it's rigged, she'll pay the price for putting us in debt."_ The voice spoke as the tiger leaned back into his chair and taped his fingers together.

Fox was in the gym working out, it was one of the few things that got his mind of Krystal, epically the punching bag with his picture taped to it, which was what he was doing right now.

"McCloud….You…Idiot! You broke her heart, you pushed her away from you." he panted as he punched it. As he did so, the picture crumpled and dented where the vulpine's fist had hit is so many times. He was only cursing himself for pushing her away, after he was done he walked to the bridge and tried to fix R.O.B, an old robot that used to pilot the mother ship the Starfox team used to live on, before everyone went there separate ways. He looked out the window and saw the unmistakable blue and silver design of the Cloudrunner in the distance, the personal ship of Krystal, now Kursed.

"Its….." he whispered and shook his head, "No….She's better off without you…" as he finished that sentence, the Cloudrunner's engine exploded. He looked up and saw it drift. The fox panicked, he quickly engaged the tractor beam to pull the ship in and ran to the hanger.

"Please be okay, please be okay." He repeated over and over in his head, he ran in and saw it still burning and heard banging on the cockpit seal. Fox grabbed a fire axe that they kept there just in case the current situation ever happened. The banging stopped, he jumped right down to the shop and swung the axe into the cockpit shield and broke it open. He reached in and pulled out it's pilot. McCloud looked at her, she was bruised, and bloody, little shards of glass from her dash board protruding from her luscious blue fur. He quickly ran her to the medical bay. Fox set her down on a table and quickly went to work, praying for her to make it.

Three hours later

Kursed stirred and woke up; she looked around, "Wha…No…This can't be." She said to herself. She soon noticed something on her hand. She looked over and her eyes widened "Fox…" she was in shock to see him holding her hand, and asleep, she looked at her body. "Bandages…." She looked back at Fox and smiled, for maybe the first time in a long time, possibly since the break up. The blue fox stopped and thought. "_It's all his fault in the first place."_ She ripped her paw out of his, got up, and walked off. She went to the hanger and looked around.

"_Of course, no working fighters."_ It was true, Fox took apart and put back together his Arwing a lot to try and get his mind off Krystal. She growled and walked back to the medical lab. "I guess I'll have to say awhile…..Great." she mumbled to her self, she walked past Fox's room with the door wide open.

"Hmm, might as well see what slut he's with now." She looked in. No pictures. No signs of him in a relationship. Just her, everywhere, she even found un-mailed apology letters. Fox wanted to get back with her. She quickly threw them down and walked a little faster. The gym was open and she saw a punching bag with his face on it, recently used. Kursed walked even faster back to the med lab, now she had to talk to him. She had to find out what he was thinking. The little blue vixen walked back in to see Fox waking up, he looked right at her.

"Krystal….are you okay?" The vulpine quickly shut his mouth, "I mean…Uh..." he sighed, "I know it's you, I knew on Kew, I just…. Thought you were better off with out me….and…"

Krystal cut him off, "Fox… Do you still love me?"

He was shocked, "Krystal……of course I do."

They said nothing else, they just ran to each other and embraced. Their lips met, and once again, bliss was felt by both, after so long, finally, the lovers were together, and truly happy. The kiss lasted only for a minute or two, but to them, it lasted for a year at least. They broke apart for air, neither spoke, they were unsure of what to say to the other but finally after what seemed to be an eternity since Fox spoke.

"Krystal… Me making you leave was the worst mistake of my life… I was…."

Krystal put her finger on his lips, "Shush…. That's over now, we have each other, and as long as you promise me, you'll never make that mistake again, I'll stay."

She moved her finger from his lips, Fox held her close and kissed the top of her head, "I promise…"

Krystal smiled, "Well….I suppose, I'd better start moving back in." she said as she rubbed the back of her head into Fox's chest, sighed as she felt his hands rubs her arms.

She was happy, she was in love again, she was no longer Kursed to live her life alone, she was Krysal once again to live her life with Fox McCloud.

Three months later

Fox stood on a hill looking at the Great Fox take off. He sighed as blue arms wrapped around his neck. Those arms belonged to the soon to be Mrs. Krystal McCloud.

"Fox what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just.... Hard to see her take off and leave… Probably for good." He told her.

"You didn't have to sell it." She laughed quietly.

"I did, Krystal, that day before I pushed you away, I had to make a choice. Keep you, or keep that and keep my life as a pilot, and I… I made a selfish, greedy choice trying to keep that life. I won't make that choice again. Besides, we could use the money for our wedding."

He smiled; Krystal held him close to her and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to." He replied as he locked them into a long passionate kiss.

Author's note: Aww, I love happy endings, don't you, any I don't own the characters and yadda yadda.


End file.
